Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu
by TakeASmile
Summary: Il y avait bien des choses que Minerva McGonagall et Severus Snape n'avaient pas prévu. Parce que non, vraiment, imaginer tout ceci aurait été idiot, n'est ce pas ? Et pourtant...


_Bonjour / Bonsoir !_

_Me revoilà avec un autre OS. Si on m'avait dit que j'écrirais ceci un jour, j'aurais franchement trouvé cela tordant. Et puis… J'ai lu Bergère. Je suis tombée amoureuse de ce qu'elle pouvait transmettre. Elle m'a rendu amoureuse de ce couple, et je suis maintenant totalement obsédée par eux._

_Je voulais remercier Melfique pour sa gentillesse, sa patience et ses conseils. Donc voilà, Melfique, si tu repasses par là et que tu as le courage de relire, sache que ce shot est pour toi._

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, qu'ils soient positifs ou non, cela ne peut que m'aider à m'améliorer !_

_Merci d'avance, et bonne lecture à vous._

_TakeASmile._

**OoOoOoO**

Idiot. Il était un idiot. Un idiot en proie à des réflexions douloureuses, qui nageait en plein doutes. Mais, un idiot tout de même.

Severus Snape était assis dans un imposant fauteuil de velours, le dos incliné, la tête basse posée entre ses deux larges mains. Une position qui lui ressemblait fort peu d'ordinaire. Seulement voilà, cette situation n'avait rien d'ordinaire, justement, et cette silhouette sombre était bien la sienne.

Cela faisait déjà une demi-heure qu'il se trouvait ici, en salle des professeurs, assaillit par différents instants qui peuplaient sa mémoire. Oh bien sûr, ce n'était sans doute pas l'endroit idéal pour se laisser aller à un tel moment de faiblesse, lui qui arborait toujours ce masque si froid, mais il n'avait pas eu envie de retourner à ses appartements. Qui plus est, il était fort peu probable que quelqu'un vienne le gêner de sa présence à une heure aussi tardive que celle-ci.

Par cette nuit noire, des souvenirs n'avaient de cesse de le tourmenter. Lily. Evidement. Qui d'autres ? Il n'y avait pas un jour sans qu'il ne songe à elle, sans qu'il n'espère naïvement apercevoir sa silhouette longiligne au détour d'un couloir. Pas un jour sans qu'il n'éprouve l'envie de sentir son parfum faire frissonner ses narines, ou sa longue chevelure rousse ondulée doucement au gré de ses pas. Ou alors son rire. Son rire cristallin qui envahissait la pièce dans lequel il se trouvait. C'était sans doute cela qui lui manquait le plus. Contempler ses pommettes relevées, entendre ce son mélodieux sortir du plus profond de son âme. Il aurait été près à tout pour l'entendre à nouveau, ne serait-ce qu'une ultime fois, pour seulement une poignée de secondes.

Tout cela, il y pensait souvent, oui. Alors pourquoi ce soir y songeait-il davantage ? Simplement parce qu'il avait certaines choses à se reprocher. Certaines choses contre lesquelles il avait pourtant bien du mal à lutter.

L'homme en noir ferma les yeux avec force, crispant ses paupières comme pour mieux se plonger dans ses pensées. Peut-être que comme cela, celles-ci parviendraient à la remettre dans le droit chemin ? Severus l'espérait en tout cas.

Il se détendit lorsqu'une Lily souriante, jeune, jolie, fraîche comme la rosée du matin apparut devant lui. Instinctivement, il sentit les coins de ses lèvres se remonter dans un léger sourire, presque imperceptible. Ce qui était déjà quelque chose d'énorme pour lui.

Le maitre des potions se souvenaient de tout. Absolument tout ce qui pouvait se rapporter de près ou de loin à Lily était gravé dans sa mémoire. A jamais.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, d'abord. Elle était en compagnie de sa sœur, qu'il avait tout de suite détestée, d'ailleurs. Elle était tellement fade, inintéressante comparé à sa cadette. Qui plus est, elle était mesquine, exaspérante. Non, vraiment, il ne parvenait pas à lui trouver ne serait-ce qu'une seule et unique qualité. Pétunia et Lily donc, étaient ensembles, et semblaient se disputer.

Et sans qu'il ne se l'explique, il avait eu envie de parler avec la jolie rousse. De la connaître, de lui monter qu'elle était comme lui, au fond. D'être son ami, voilà tout.

Ce qui avait été le cas.

Lily et cette amitié qui avait commencé. Ce sentiment de joie, qui avait explosé dans sa poitrine, la gonflant d'un plaisir non feint et d'une sensation que le garçon solitaire et sombre n'avait encore jamais connu et qu'il avait appris à nommer plus tard : le bonheur. Un seul mot, tant de pouvoirs. Une rareté de ce sentiment, aussi.

Dès lors, ils avaient noué un lien fort. Ils discutaient de longues heures allongés dans l'herbe fraichement coupée, profitant du souffle du vent qui venait caresser leur visage, de la caresse des embruns des fleurs qui venaient réveiller leurs narines. Elle parlait, il écoutait, trop heureux pour pouvoir briser ces moments privilégiés. Elle parlait de sa sœur, de la répulsion que celle-ci avait pour elle, pour son désir de devenir une grande sorcière. Elle était triste lorsqu'elle en parlait, il le voyait.

Alors, il sentait monter en lui une bouffé de rage qu'il ne parvenait pas à retenir. Parce que non, vraiment, personne n'avait le droit de la rendre triste. Alors il s'injuriait, la rassurait. Elle, elle le calmait lorsque ses accès de colère devenaient plus forts. Dans ces moments-là, ils changeaient de sujets.

Il y avait aussi tous ces instants où elle souhaitait découvrir le plus de choses possibles avant son entrée à Poudlard. Lui la renseignait, bien sûr. Il en connaissait un rayon sur le sujet. Il lui détaillait chaque détail qu'il avait appris, souhaitant qu'elle en sache le plus possible. Comme cela, elle pouvait rester plus longtemps en sa compagnie. Alors il parlait, parlait, et l'observait l'écouter avec les yeux qui pétillent et la bouche ouverte.

Lily et la répartition. Il avait été heureux pour elle, bien sûr. C'était la maison dans laquelle elle souhaitait aller de toute façon. Elle avait tout de suite été séduite par les critères énoncés qui permettaient de rentrer à Gryffondor. Alors pourquoi ce sentiment amère qui lui enserrait le cœur ? Simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas la voir s'éloigner de lui. C'était égoïste, certes, mais il avait été habitué à être cet ami unique avec qui elle entretenait une relation forte. Il aurait bien du mal à partager…

Et puis tout s'était enchainé. Il y avait eu James et sa bande, qu'il haïssait d'une force prodigieuse. Parce qu'ils étaient idiots, stupides, imbus d'eux-mêmes, manipulateurs… Mais surtout, surtout, parce que le brun était ami avec Lily, et qu'il n'avait de cesse d'essayer de la séduire.

Un jour enfin, il avait vu ses craintes se réaliser. Severus l'avait suivie dans le couloir. Cet après-midi-là, il avait eu envie de prendre son courage à deux mains, et tout lui avouer. Oh bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il désirait lui faire part de ses sentiments. Cet après-midi-là, ça ne serait pas non plus la dernière fois où il échouait. Il l'avait suivi donc, attendant qu'elle s'arrête enfin. Ce qu'elle avait fait, oui. Mais alors qu'il s'approchait, il avait réalisé qu'elle n'était pas seule. Potter. Vision d'horreur. Potter qui lui avait attrapé la main. Elle qui avait souri et rougit. Potter qui s'était approché. Potter qui avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Dès lors il avait fait demi-tour, laissant ses jambes le reconduire à son dortoir tel un automate mu par

Un automatisme primaire. Son monde venait de s'écrouler. Littéralement.

Cependant, il s'était vite résigné. Qui était-il après tout, pour empêcher son amie d'être heureuse ? S'il pouvait continuer à voir son sourire illuminer son visage et chaque parcelle de son être, alors soit, qu'elle s'épanouisse avec James.

Parce qu'il l'aimait. Dieu qu'il l'aimait.

Il secoua la tête lorsque des souvenirs beaucoup plus sombres vinrent l'assaillir. Il ne voulait pas y resonger. Pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui.

C'était trop douloureux, ça l'était toujours. Particulièrement maintenant, en réalité. Aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression de l'avoir trahie. Une deuxième fois. Où étaient passées sa vigilance sans borne, sa froideur, sa capacité à mettre à distance toutes les personnes qu'il côtoyait, quotidiennement ou pas ? Tout ceci s'était envolé. Il s'en voulait, il s'en voulait terriblement. Oh, il ne s'était pas méfier, au début. Il aurait dû, pourtant.

— Pardonnes moi, Lily, pardonnes moi. Murmura-t-il.

Il l'aimait. Encore, toujours. Il n'aurait de cesse de le faire.

Toutefois, s'il était assis là, faible et vulnérable pour quelqu'un comme lui, ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'aimait, non. C'était parce qu'il avait l'impression de la tromper, de salir sa mémoire. Parce que quoi qu'il fasse, et bien qu'il essaye de s'en empêcher avec toute la force dont il était capable, une autre part de ses pensées voletait vers une autre personne. Minerva McGonagal.

Jamais, au grand jamais il n'aurait pensé un jour considérer cette femme – qui avait été son professeur tout de même ! – comme une amie.

Cependant, les choses s'étaient faites sans qu'il ne les voie arriver.

Il y avait eu cette fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés assis l'un à côté de l'autre au diner. Rien d'exceptionnel, non vraiment. Ce n'était pas comme si il ne s'était jamais approché d'elle, ou d'un autre collègue. Néanmoins, cette fois-là avait été différente. Pourquoi ? Cela, il ne se l'expliquait toujours pas.

Cette femme était à la rigueur, la seule qui ne l'exaspérait pas totalement. Elle ne s'épanchait pas en grands sentiments ou en frivolités, elle restait dans une attitude droite, sans pour autant être totalement austère. En effet, celle-ci restait accessible avec ses collègues, bavardant avec eux sans pour autant s'étendre à de grandes confessions.

Ce soir-là donc, elle avait légèrement engagé la conversation. Des banalités, certes. Pourtant, lui qui éprouvait d'habitude l'envie irrépressible de fuir toutes formes de discutions avait eu envie de continuer. Après tout, ceci ne pouvait pas le mettre en danger, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils avaient parlé donc. Des élèves, de l'attitude insupportable des Gryffondors – d'après lui, du moins-, de la mesquinerie des Serpentards – d'après elle cette fois-, du talent de certains – toujours de son côté à elle-, et de la médiocrité d'autres – de son côté à lui-.

Banale et tout à fait ordinaire. Pourtant, aussi longtemps qu'avait duré cette conversation, il n'avait même pas songé à être désagréable ou à se montrer irascible. Il n'avait pas senti monter en lui des poussées de colère ou d'exaspération. Non. C'était presque …plaisant.

Dès lors, il aurait dû être vigilant. Ce signe était annonciateur, non ? Il aurait été sain de couper tout contact.

Il ne l'avait pas fait.

Ensuite, les discussions s'étaient faites plus fréquentes. A table, que ce soit le midi comme le soir. Et puis, ils avaient instauré une sorte de rituel qui consistait à faire une ronde commune. Pour gagner du temps, évidement, rien de plus, non vraiment. Même s'il devait bien avouer que cette compagnie rendait ses soirées bien moins tristes.

Il aurait dû se méfier, oui.

Il y avait également eu ce jour dans la salle des professeurs. Encore une fois, ils étaient restés de longues minutes – des heures, même- à converser. C'était devenu une habitude, et il avait appris à ne plus se morigéner pour cela. Le flot de paroles s'était tari, il était tard. Minerva avait décidé de monter se coucher, et avait murmuré un « _Bonne nuit, Severus_ » Il n'avait pas su pourquoi, ce soir-là, il avait été comme perturbé par ces simples mots. Il ne s'était pas expliqué le fait qu'il avait été incapable de détacher son regard du sien. Il ne s'était pas expliqué son léger trouble.

Il aurait dû se méfier.

Autre fait, ensuite, il y avait eu cette idée saugrenue du directeur. Le vieux fou avait encore eu une de ses lubies idiotes qui n'avaient de cesse de compliquer la vie des habitants du château. Dumbledore avait donc décidé d'organiser un bal pour célébrer la fin de l'année et la réussite des examens. S'il avait appris cela plus tôt, Severus se serait sans doute arranger pour distribuer quelques mauvaises notes en plus.

Pour rajouter une couche à son malheur, le citronné avait insisté sur le fait qu'il était absolument nécessaire d'avoir une cavalière. Evidement.

Pourtant, une petite voix dans sa tête lui avait aussitôt soufflé que la personne à inviter s'imposait comme une évidence. Il avait balayé cette idée parce que franchement, c'était stupide et cela n'avait aucun sens.

Il aurait dû se méfier de cette petite voix qui avait persévéré. Il aurait dû se méfier de son orgueil mal placé qui refusait de subir une humiliation devant la totalité de l'école. Il aurait dû se méfier de son envie de clouer le bec au directeur. Foutus principes. Pour le coup, il avait été un parfait imbécile.

Le jour du bal était arrivé, et il n'était pas seul cette nuit-là. Il s'était résolu à demander à Minerva de l'accompagner, ce qu'elle avait accepté. Rien de bien méchant, jusqu'à là, non vraiment. Ils n'étaient pas obligés de rester collés. Elle se déplaçait dans la salle aisément, discutant avec des collègues, surveillant du coin de l'œil des élèves. Il restait dans son coin et attendait patiemment que la soirée se termine. Il n'était pas à son aise, du tout.

Mais il y avait eu cette danse. Dumbledore avait poussé le vice plus loin en exigeant que toute l'entité de l'école se mette à danser. Elèves, comme professeurs. Un véritable cauchemar. Il aurait voulu pouvoir être invisible.

Alors qu'il cherchait une issue, son regard balayant la pièce frénétiquement, ses yeux s'étaient posés sur le professeur McGonagal. Elle n'était pas si loin de lui. Elle s'était approchée doucement et avait soufflé :

Je suppose que tout comme moi, vous trouvez cette idée parfaitement ridicule ?

Il avait acquiescé. Evidement qu'il partageait son avis.

Ils étaient restés quelques minutes dans ce silence inconfortable avant qu'il ne propose sur le ton de la conversation :

Bien… Je crois qu'il n'y a malheureusement aucune possibilité d'y couper. Alors, pour nous éviter à tous les deux une humiliation, accepteriez-vous de m'accorder cette danse, Minerva ?

Elle avait accepté.

C'était sans doute à partir de ce moment qu'il aurait dû être encore plus vigilant. Parce que la petite voix perfide et insupportable qui le rendait fou avait suggéré que s'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, il devait s'avouer que ce n'était pas seulement par désir d'éviter de passer pour un dégonflé qu'il lui avait proposé cette danse.

Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que loin d'être une torture, cela avait été agréable. Très agréable.

Il avait posé sa main sur sa taille, elle sur son épaule, et ensemble, ils valsaient doucement. Cela avait été, en quelque sorte, un moment hors du temps. Et il s'était fustigé pour avoir cette pensée. D'autant plus qu'il n'arrivait pas à la faire sortir de son esprit.

La musique avait cessé, les couples s'étaient séparés. La fête prenait fin, les élèves regagnaient leurs dortoirs.

Pour lui, pour elle, il était aussi temps de regagner leurs appartements.

Il avait proposé de la raccompagner. C'était sur sa route, de toute manière. Il avait légèrement secoué la tête, cependant. Depuis quand faisait-il preuve de sentimentalisme ?

Et pourtant, cela avait été une évidence.

Non vraiment, il aurait dû se méfier.

Ils s'étaient donc éloignés ensemble, prenant un pas tranquille et assez lent, échangeant sur la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer. Ils rirent en se remémorant la danse désastreuse que Weasley avait offert à sa cavalière, ils constataient avec satisfaction également qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'excès. S'il avait été honnête, il aurait presque admis qu'il avait passé une bonne soirée.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de ses appartements. Elle s'était approchée de l'entrée, puis s'était retourné pour lui souhaiter à nouveau bonne nuit. Le même que la dernière fois. Et cette fois encore, il avait trouvé sa voix étonnement douce. Cette fois encore, il avait été incapable de détacher son regard du sien.

Là où cela avait été différent, c'est que cette fois, il s'était approché, et, mu par une impulsivité qu'il n'était parvenu à retenir, avait délicatement posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

La sensation était chaude, exquise.

Toutefois, il avait vite déchanté en réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait embrassé Minerva McGonagal ! Lui, Severus Snape avait osé embrasser Minerva McGonagal.

Alors à regret, il avait détaché ses lèvres des siennes et avait fui en direction de la salle des professeurs. Il ne se sentait pas capable de rentrer dans ses cachots. Il ne pourrait pas dormir, de toute manière.

Et depuis maintenant une heure et demie, il était prostré dans cette position, à réfléchir, à se maudire.

Parce que ce qu'il avait fait était inacceptable. Depuis quand se laissait-il envahir par des envies si soudaines ?

Parce qu'il y avait Lily. Parce qu'il était amoureux de Lily, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que vraiment, cela aurait été comme la trahir d'aimer une autre femme.

Et pourtant, la petite voix revenait, plus présente que jamais, plus maligne et perfide, plus exaspérante aussi. La petite voix revenait le hanter et lui souffler que oui, il avait été amoureux de Lily, qu'il l'était toujours un peu, parce qu'il ne pouvait le balayer comme cela. Mais elle ajoutait que désormais, elle ne possédait plus l'exclusivité de son cœur.

Il avait d'abord rejeté cette idée avec force. C'était parfaitement incohérent, aberrant, idiot, impossible.

Force était de constater qu'il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : la petite voix avait raison. Il ne l'aimait plus comme avant. Il l'aimait bien sûr, il n'aurait de cesse de l'aimer. Cependant, elle n'était plus la seule, elle ne gouvernait plus son âme. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, il aimait Minerva McGonagal.

Cela le tuait, lui écorchait le cœur. Mais c'était le cas. Il était tombé amoureux de sa collègue.

Il se leva avec violence, balançant avec rage un bouquin qui trainait là.

Désormais, il était tant qu'il règle tout ça.

**OoOoOoO**

Ce que Severus ne savait pas, c'était qu'il n'était pas le seul à fuir le sommeil. Dans ses appartements, assise sur un fauteuil en tartan, Minerva McGonagal réfléchissait, la tête posée sur son poing.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'elle était elle aussi en proie à des réflexions bien douloureuses. Parce que loin d'être le visage austère qu'elle offrait à la vue de tous, Minerva était une personne tout ce qu'il y a de plus sensible.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que ses pensées convergeaient vers lui.

Car sans le savoir, sans le vouloir sans doute, il avait brisé le masque froid qu'elle avait mis tant d'années à construire, à façonner de la manière la plus pointue possible. Il l'avait mise à nue devant ses sentiments. Et elle n'aimait pas ça, non.

Ce n'était pas normal. Ce n'était pas elle, surtout.

Il avait quoi… 20, 30 ans de moins qu'elle ? Bien sûr, il était de ces personnes qui avaient été forcé de vieillir prématurément. Il avait vu, affronté bien trop d'horreurs pour pouvoir en sortir indemne. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait bon sang.

Et puis… Elle détestait s'attacher aux gens. Elle le faisait souvent inconsciemment, avec ces quelques élèves qui retenaient son attention, qui la touchaient. Mais s'attacher … durablement disons, non, elle n'aimait pas cela. Simplement parce que par le passé, elle n'en avait que trop souffert. Simplement parce que s'attacher lui avait trop souvent fait monter les larmes aux yeux, et qu'aujourd'hui, elle ne souhaitait plus le faire.

Et pourtant.

Elle avait d'abord cru que ce n'était pas grand-chose. Visiblement, elle s'était trompée.

Il y avait bien des choses que Severus ignorait.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que si elle avait engagé la conversation ce soir-là, c'était parce qu'il lui avait en quelque sorte fait de la peine. Elle sourit doucement en imaginant sa réaction s'il apprenait cela. Il la tuerait, assurément. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'elle avait trouvé cela extrêmement plaisant, et s'était surprise à apprécier sa compagnie, lui, l'irascible personnage qui terrifiait tant les élèves. En réalité, son ironie mordante, ses piques perpétuels à l'encontre des élèves avaient quelque chose de … drôle. Et cela faisait bien longtemps que Minerva ne riait plus beaucoup. Elle avait presque oublié cette douce sensation. Alors bien sûr, il y avait ces quelques rires échangés avec Albus. Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Pas tout à fait, du moins.

Ce que Severus ne savait pas, c'est que ses rondes nocturnes qu'elle n'appréciait guère d'habitude étaient devenues tout ce qu'il y avait de plus agréables en sa compagnie. Celles-ci lui permettaient de se détendre, de passer un moment… plaisant. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde.

Ce que Severus ignorait, c'est que cette nuit où elle lui avait souhaité bonne nuit, elle n'avait pas prévu de laisser échapper cette once de tendresse qui avait émané de sa voix. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il n'aurait pas dû plonger son regard dans le sien. Parce que l'émeraude avait confronté les deux perles brunes, et que cela l'avait plus perturbé que ce qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer.

Ce que Severus enfin, n'avait pas vu ce soir-là, c'était ses pommettes qu'elle avait senti rosir lorsqu'elle s'était sue seule. Elle qui avait acquis une certaine maitrise pour contrôler ses émotions venaient de faillir à son devoir, lamentablement.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que ce jour où il lui avait proposé d'aller au bal, elle avait hésité pour la forme. Sa décision était déjà prise, en quelque sorte. De toute manière, elle ne voyait pas vraiment avec qui d'autres elle aurait pu s'y présenter. Il y aurait éventuellement eu Albus, mais ce dernier, non content d'avoir mis dans l'embarras une bonne partie du château, n'avait pas jugé nécessaire d'être lui-même accompagné. D'après lui il « _était un peu le cavalier de tout Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?_ » Elle aurait préféré subir un impardonnable plutôt que de si rendre avec Slugorn, elle ne s'y voyait pas avec Hagrid, Filius ou n'importe qui d'autres. Cela aurait été… ridicule. Elle avait accepté donc. Par pur soucis de ne pas s'y rendre seule, bien sûr. Rien de plus.

En définitive, elle dû admettre qu'elle avait été ravie de l'accompagner.

Ce que Severus n'avait pas senti, ce soir-là, c'était la gêne qu'elle avait réussi à camoufler lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de danser.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas eu l'air de remarquer, c'était le frisson qu'elle n'était pas parvenu à réprimer et qui lui avait traversé la colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il avait posé sa main sur sa taille. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'aussi loin dont elle se souvienne, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas passé un si agréable moment.

Un autre fait passé sous silence, c'était le trouble qu'elle avait ressenti en valsant doucement. Ce n'était qu'une danse, vraiment. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi fébrile ? C'était pathétique. On aurait dit une adolescente. Ce qu'elle n'était plus depuis de longues années voyons !

Ensuite, il fallait bien se l'avouer, elle avait réellement été touchée par sa proposition de l'accompagner jusqu'à la porte de chez elle.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que là encore, elle n'avait pas vraiment voulu laisser échapper cette pointe de douceur émaner de sa voix. En réalité, elle n'avait réussi à retenir cette once de tendresse.

Ce à quoi elle n'avait pas pensé, c'est qu'il poserait ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'elle n'avait eu aucune envie de le repousser. Bien au contraire, d'ailleurs.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Minerva n'aurait jamais pu deviner, c'est qu'elle tomberait amoureuse de Severus Snape. Un an auparavant, elle aurait ri au nez de quiconque lui aurait annoncé ce fait. Déjà que créer une amitié avec lui semblait relever du miracle… Aujourd'hui néanmoins, c'était indéniable. Elle l'aimait.

Elle secoua la tête. Elle avait beau faire, elle restait focalisée sur cette sensation étrange qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé. Cela l'obsédait. C'était idiot, vraiment.

Et pourtant.

Elle se leva puis quitta précipitamment ses quartiers. Il suffisait de ces réflexions puériles. Minerva n'était pas de celle qui réfléchisse trop longtemps : elle agissait.

Ce que lui n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'elle aussi avait décidé de marcher à sa rencontre. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'elle le croiserait sur le même chemin qu'elle.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, ce à quoi ils n'avaient pas songé devant le côté incongru de la chose, c'est que ce soir-là, dans ce couloir sombre, ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de mots.

Finalement, lèvres contres lèvres, nez contre nez, front contre front, les doutes s'envolèrent.

Peut-être qu'en réalité, les choses n'étaient pas si compliquées.


End file.
